


The Farmhouse

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Ass Play, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Farmhouse, Fluff, Happy Anniversary, Short One Shot, Smut, sweet sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sequel to "Breaking Celebacy with Seb")</p><p>Sebastian takes you away for your 4 year anniversary and he wants you to re-live your high school days for him leading to sexy results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Farmhouse

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one shot and sequel to "Breaking Celebacy with Seb."  
> =)  
> Hope y'all like it!

You and Sebastian are celebrating your four-year anniversary by spending it in the summer home you spent your childhood in. You love getting out of the rough and tumble city into the countryside where the nearest neighbor is ten miles away and the only noise pollution to worry about are the crickets at night, serenading you to sleep. You haven't been to the farmhouse since you were 17 years old, you just never had the time to get away why with schooling and your career. You spoke about the farmhouse a lot to Sebastian throughout your years together as a fond memory so Sebastian secretly called your parents and asked if he could surprise you with a trip up there for your anniversary gift. They happily obliged and even volunteered to stay in your apartment to collect your mail and packages while you two were away for the weekend. It was the least they could do since they walked in on you two having role-playing sex in your own apartment - uninvited - ruining your whole evening and possibly sex life. 

The weekend of your anniversary, Sebastian blindfolded you and drove the 2 hours up to your parents' property. You became antsy and protested against the blindfold, telling him this was not the time nor the place for a "Fifty Shades of Grey" moment, you just wanted your present. After the long (blinding) drive, you finally sense the car coming to a stop and the ignition turn off. 

Your head turns to blindly face him, excitedly, "Are we here? Can I take off the blindfold now??"

A smile slowly forms on his lips as he closes in on your face and places a loving kiss on your lips, "You're so cute when you're excited. But, no, not just yet. Let me get you out of the car first." 

He jubilantly hops out of the driver's seat and runs around to your side and opens the door. You hold out your hand and he grabs it, gently pulling you up and out of the car. He turns you around to face the old beige farmhouse, trying to contain his own excitement of seeing your face. "You ready, [Y/N]?"

You jump up and down in place, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" you clap your hands. 

You feel Sebastian's fingers behind your head and pull the blindfold off. You adjust your eyes to what was in front of you as you gasp and cover your mouth with both hands, in shock. Tears well in your eyes as you sob in joy, "Oh my God.....the house.." you lose all words at this point, trying not to break down in tears and ugly sobbing.

Sebastian's voice is tender and soft, "Happy anniversary, babe." You turn to throw your arms around him and notice his eyes are glossy as if, he, too, is trying to hold back happy tears in seeing you this way. You pull him down to you and crash your lips onto his, passionately, not wanting to let go. He lifts your body off the dusty ground and twirls you around in his strong arms as you kiss. You finally break the kiss and say, "I love you so much."

A chuckle arises from his chest, "Does this mean you love your gift?"

You squeeze his cheeks with your hand, making his mouth pucker out, "OF COURSE I DO! NOW LETS GO INSIDE!" You hop down and pull his hand toward your childhood summer home. 

Inside, everything looks exactly how you remembered it when you last saw it at 17. The creaky wooden floorboards that lead into the livingroom with no television. To the back of the livingroom was the kitchen which lead to the diningroom which lead back into the livingroom/front door at the foot of the steps that go to the second floor where your parents' and your bedroom are. You stand at the door, taking it all, inhaling the musty smell of yesteryear. 

"I can't believe you got my parents to agree to letting us stay the weekend. You are amazing, Seb," you hop on tippy-toes and place a quick kiss on his square jawline. 

"It wasn't hard to convince them to trade places for a weekend. I guess they wanted to have a TV with cable to watch for once in their boring lives," he jokes. 

You gasp and pull his hand again toward the stairs this time, "We have to see how my parents kept my room!" 

Up on the second floor, your room was right by the top of the stairs. You swing open the door and switch on the light, revealing the brightly colored walls, covered with posters showing your ecclectic taste in music back then: The Smashing Pumpkins, Green Day, Backstreet Boys and NSYNC and Alanis Morissette. A whole shelf dedicated to photos of you and your friends from high school, book shelves filled with books, journals and awards from school and talent shows. Your twin bed is still adorned with your favorite stuffed animals and Spice Girl bedsheets. 

"Oh my God! It's still the same! They didn't touch one thing in this place. I love it!" you walk over to your bed and plop your body backwards, landing on twenty stuffed animals. You sigh contently as you watch Sebastian walk over to you with a smerk and an eyebrow arched. You prop your upper body up on your elbows, "What's that smile for?" 

"Seeing you happy makes me happy..." he says simply but you know there's something he's not sharing.

"Aaaand what else?"

Sebastian lowers himself down over you and crawls over your body, "...aaaaand I'm in Teenage [Y/N]'s room. Possibly the sexiest fantasy I'll ever have - well, this and the cheerleader/football player scene we did." His face nestles into your neck and nips at your skin, "did you ever have sex in here?" 

You can feel his erection growing in his jeans as he slowly rubs his thigh onto yours, getting himself all hot and bothered by asking such a question.  
You answer honestly, "I wish, but no...." you grind up into his hard on with your hip, and return a kiss to his pouty lips, "I only ever gave handjobs up here." 

A moan escapes his pink mouth as his tongue snakes up your neck and up to your ear, he breathes, "Oh, really? Such a dirty thing to be done by such a prestine girl..." 

You giggle and comb your fingers through his hair and pull away to look into his lustful eyes, "I wasn't always a good girl...." he grinds his cock harder into your hip, nearly bruising you. 

"God, I would give my left arm to see what you looked like in high school..." he says before diving his face back into your neck. You suddenly push him up, signaling you want him to stop. He gives you a pained puppy dog look. 

"You wanna see what I looked like when I was 17?" you slid off the bed and stand in front of him. 

"You have more pictures?" 

You shake your head and run to your closet across the room and open it, "I still have my high school clothes here..." You pull out one of your favorite outfits from that era in your life and Sebastian claps his hands, excitedly, the biggest goofy grin on his face, "YES! Put it on, please! I beg of you!" 

You tell him to put on the blindfold he used on you earlier and he hurriedly applies it to his face. You quickly take off your white tshirt and skinny jeans and boots to put on your high school clothes. A Nirvana tshirt that you have to stretch over your bigger breasts and a checkered red pleaded mini skirt with your burgendy Doc Martin boots. You pull your hair into two pigtails and apply heavy thick black eyeliner and red lipstick. You clear your throat, "Ok..you can remove your blin-" before you can finish the sentence, Seb rips it off his face and looks at your form standing in front of him. His eyes wide, scanning you from head to toe and back up. 

Sebastian stands up from the bed and takes a step forward, placing a hand on your cheek, his thumb lightly caressing your red lips, his eyes staring into yours, "My, God.....you are everything I wanted in a girlfriend back in high school....smart, sexy, hot as fuck...."

You blush as your tongue flicks at his thumb and you suck on it, gazing into his eyes. Sebastian's jaw clenches as he shuts his eyes and inhales, as if trying to control his animalistic ways. He continues to speak with his eyes close as you suck on his thumb, "...I wouldn't have let you give me a handjob, though.."

You stop sucking and let his thumb go, a quizzical look in your eyes, "Really? Why?"

He opens his eyes, "Because I would've been busy eating your pussy." 

Your mouth drops at his tone when he swiftly lifts you up and flings you behind him onto your bed. You gasp in shock and Seb drops to his knees, spreading your knees and quickly reaching for your panties only to find there's nothing to grab at - you're not wearing any. His eyes bulge in surprise as you give him a sexy smerk, he doesn't have to lift up your skirt to gain access, he just pushes his face into your clean shaven mound and jabs his sharp tongue in and out your damp hole. You grasp at the Spice Girl bedsheets at your sides and moan, bucking your hips down into his face. 

Sebastian inhales your scent as he continues to flicker your clit with his tongue and exhales, you hear him mumble, "You're so juicy, babe...." he can hear him slurping up your juice only making you more hot for him. 

He locks his full lips around your swollen bud as he locks his arms over your hips to hold you down, he begins sucking your clit and swirling his tongue around your pleasure spot with wreckless abandon. You whip your head back and forth, wildly, now screaming, "SEBASTIAN! AAH! BABY WAIT! I-I DON'T WANT TO CUM YET!" 

Sebastian unlatches his mouth from your pussy and jumps to his feet, pulling you up fast at an alarming rate. He wipes your juices from his face and swings you around to your desk, bends you over and unbuckles his belt. Under heavy breathing, he requests, "Tell me what you wanted boys to do to you in high school....go on...tell me.." He spits on his hand and strokes his large hard cock, readying himself to push into you. 

You pant, out of saliva and overly-excited, "I-I....I wanted them to fuck me....spread my legs and fuck me hard, and make me cum....."

Sebastian slides his cock into you from behind, making you scream, pulls out and slams back into you, he grunts, "..you wanted them to fuck your tight little virgin pussy? Put their finger in your tiny asshole as they shove their dicks into your tight little cunt? Huh?" He licks his middle finger and slides it into your asshole and pumps it in and out like his cock in your pussy. Your head is spinning, you can feel the end is coming, you're going to explode. 

"Y-yes....aye, baby...please....make me cum....Harder, faster! Pull my hair, " you whimper as your body slams into the desk, making all the knick knacks fall off onto the floor. 

Seb grabs a pigtail in each hand and pulls your head back slightly as if he's riding you like a horse, your hair, the reins. He does as you ask; slamming his hips harder into your ass as his cock goes deeper than before, quicker and harder. You scream out his name and clutch the sides of the desk for steadiness as you explode onto him. Sebastian feels the rush of your hot liquid and moans as he, too, explodes inside you. He pulls out his flaccid penis and bends over the table with you, side by side, elbows touching. He looks at you and you look back at him, you both burst out into laughter. He presses his sweaty forehead onto your temple and places a small kiss on your cheek with a grin. "You are....dangerously too hot for me, woman." 

*****

You spend the rest of the day lounging around the house and telling him stories of your years there until you both realized that, by the end of day one, you were already bored. No TV to watch! TV and Netflix is the staple of your weekend nights together so you decided to head back home a day early. Your parents would understand. You even made a bet that they were probably itching to get back home to their own boring farmhouse and out of the rut of the city they were visiting by staying in your home. 

*****

Sebastian is holding your suitcases as you walk down the hallway to your apartment. You spin around quickly and give him a big kiss on his lips, "Thank you for the beautiful anniversary gift, Sebby. I really loved it." 

"Hey, you're welcome, sweets. And I loved your gift of dressing up as your 17 year old self and letting me fuck you in your old room," he wriggles his eyebrows up and down. 

You playfully slap his arm as you stop at your door and find your key, "Ssh, don't say the 'F' word around my parents. They're old fashioned. They have virgin ears.." 

You turn the key and open the door with Sebastian holding the suitcases. You see your topless mother straddling your father's lap in mid-coitus, dressed in your clothes and your dad is dressed in Sebastian's clothes! Sebastian drops the suitcases in surprise as your mother and you scream at the same time in horror. You cover your eyes, yelling, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING IN OUR CLOTHES?!"

Your mother rolls off your father and covers up her "goodies", face red from activity, "We're so sorry! We-we were just trying on your clothes and one thing lead to another...

"STOP! STOP right there, please, mom!"

You father calmly responds, zipping his (Sebastian's) pants back up, "Honestly, we didn't think you'd be home this early." 

"ARGH! GET OUT!" you stomp your foot, angrily. 

Your parents gather their clothes as your mother passes by you, "But, don't you want us to change?"

Sebastian smiles awkwardly, "Consider them our lovely party gifts to you," he ushers them out the door, "Have a safe drive back up. Call us when you get there....." he closes the door behind them, ".....or don't.." He leans his body up against the door and looks over to you, shivering in disgust. 

"Hey, babe?" he asks softly.

"What?" you ask, eyes looking into the distance, still picturing your parents having sex on your couch. 

"Are your boobs really going to be that saggy when you get older?" he asks, seriously. 

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight," you point at him, seething, as you walk into your bedroom and slam the door. 

He looks at the soiled couch, "Aw, come on, man! There's old people sex stink on it!"


End file.
